Julian (II)
Julian był wampirem oraz ukochanym Lily. Był odpowiedzialny za śmierć dziecka Valerie Tulle i Stefana Salvatore. Został wskrzeszony przez heretyków w siódmym sezonie, a zabity w odcinku Postcards from the Edge przez Stefana. Historia |-|1964= Julian wraz z Valerie został wysłany do Mystic Falls przez Lillian w celu odnalezienia jej syna Stefana. Podczas targów Targ Mystic Falls County Julian wziął udział w różnych zabawach. Wiele kobiet było zaskoczonych jego urokiem. W pewnym momencie Valerie wraz ze Stefanem wygłupiających się. Mężczyzna postanowił zakończyć ich flirt i przypomnieć dziewczynie po co tu przyszli. Mimo jego ostrzeżeń, para wciąż dobrze się bawiła. Młoda czarownica zdecydowała się użyć zaklęcia maskującego, by mężczyzna nie mógł ich znaleźć. Julianowi jednak udało się odszukać zakochaną parę przy grobie matki Stefana. Zabrał Valerie ze sobą. W dniu przygotowań do wyjazdu do Europy, dziewczyna próbowała wymknąć się. Niestety została przyłapana przez Juliana. Wampir wyjawił jej, że słyszy w jej ciele bicie dwóch serc. Valerie błagała Juliana, by nie mówił nic o tym Lillian. On jednak zerwał z dziewczyny jej talizman i wyrzucił go. Następnie uderzył dziewczynę w twarz i bił ją do momentu, gdy dziewczyna pozostała ledwo żywa. Valerie obudziła się na statku, pozbawiona ran, które zadał jej Julian. Mężczyzna zataił przed wszystkimi swój czyn. Wymyślił, że zastał ją pobitą i związaną na ulicy. Lily uwierzyła w słowa Juliana. |-|1903= W 1903 roku Julian został dźgnięty mieczem Feniksa przez łowczynię wampirów Rayne Cruz. Dusza Juliana przez prawie wiek była uwieziona w Kamieniu Feniksa, przebywając w swoim własnym piekle. Sezon 7 Mężczyzna stwierdza z uśmiechem na ustach, że te czasy pasują do heretyczki, na co ona niepewnie spuszcza wzrok na ziemię. Wyjaśnia, iż Lily trzyma ich w granicach miasta, znacznie ograniczając ich swobodę, a Mystic Falls nic im nie oferuje – to ziejące nudą miejsce bez mieszkańców. Słysząc to, subtelnie broni ich "matki", mówiąc, że obawia się wypuścić ich z gniazda, bo mogą podzielić los Valerie. Nora natychmiast dzieli się z nim swoją opinią na temat kobiet – jest zdrajczynią, a oni nie są ani trochę do niej podobni. Julian obiecuje porozmawiać z Lily na ten temat. Do pomieszczenia wchodzi elegancko ubrana Mary Louise, informując, iż goście już przybywają. Nora głośno komentuje kreacje partnerki – koronkowa sukienka nie przypadła jej do gustu – jednak przerywa jej wampir i mówi, że Mary wygląda pięknie. Podczas przyjęcia Julian podchodzi do Stefana i Damona. Przedstawia się i wymienia z braćmi uścisk dłoni. Nawiązuje do czasów, gdy ich matka opowiadała mu o nich. Rozmowa jest chłodna i sarkastyczna, więc wampir postanawia rozładować atmosferę drinkami. Później widzimy Juliana i Stefana przy stole bilardowym, gdzie oddają się tej grze. Partner Lily komentuje z uznaniem rozbicie Salvatore'a, na co on mówi, iż w końcu to jest stół. Dołącza Damon, jednak nie chce przyłączyć się do gry. Tłumaczy to historią o gościu, który chciał zabić wampira podczas takiej rozgrywki. Damon rzuca połamany kij partnerowi matki, po czym odchodzi. W jego ślady idzie Julian, obrzucając Stefana spojrzeniem. Podczas swojej oficjalnej przemowy Lily przedstawia go jako swojego ukochanego, który długo był za granicą, jednak wrócił do domu i jej rodzina w końcu jest razem. Po wzniesieniu toastu, Julian odbywa rozmowę z Beau. Prosi go, aby dowiedział się, gdzie znajduje się auto Oscara, ponieważ w bagażniku znajduje się dla niego ważna rzecz, a poczułby się pewniej, gdyby miał ją ze sobą. Heretyk zgadza się. Wampir nie ma pojęcia, iż Lorenzo wszystko podsłuchał. Odchodząc natyka się na swojego konkurenta i zauważa, iż jeszcze się nie poznali. Mężczyźni wymieniają uściski dłoni, przedstawiając się sobie. Niezręczna cisza zostaje przerwana przez Juliana, chwalącego jedzenie i pracę, jaką wykonała wynajęta służba. Nie puszczając ręki przeciwniki, Enzo ironicznie mówi, iż im to przekaże, po czym Julian odchodzi. W winnicy zastaje Mary Lou, która nerwowymi ruchami przeczesuje półki w poszukiwaniu wybranego wina. Wampir komplementuje jej sukienkę, jednak to jej nie cieszy, ponieważ Nora nawet nie zauważyła, że się przebrała. Odbywają rozmowę na temat zachowania heretyczki. Aby poprawić jej humor, zauracza służącą i proponuje posiłek. Mary reaguje gwałtownie, ponieważ obawia się Lily – kobieta wyraźnie wyraziła się, jeżeli chodzi o spożywanie krwi podczas przyjęcia. Julian wydaje się rozczarowany jej postawą i mówi, że straciła swoją dumę. Wspomina ją taką, jaką ją znał – pełną wigoru, lubiącą niebezpieczeństwo i gardzącą jakimikolwiek zasadami. Teraz, gdy to wszystko zmieniła i stała się szarą myszką, zanudza Norę. Następnie wgryza się w szyję człowieka, a heretyczka idzie w jego ślady. Gdy goście opuszczają pensjonat, Stefan atakuje Juliana, wbijając mu drewniany kołek w brzuch. Między nimi wywiązuje się bójka, podczas której młodszy Salvatore wrzuca wampira do kominka. Jego garnitur błyskawicznie zajmuje się ogniem, kiedy do kuchni wbiega przerażona Lily. Pomaga mu, a kiedy sytuacja jest już opanowana, zwraca się do syna. Chce poznać przyczynę jego głębokiej nienawiści do niej, podkreślając, iż odkąd wróciła, stara się odebrać jej szczęście. W pomieszczeniu zjawia się Damon, który dopiero odzyskał przytomność po tym, jak Stefan skręcił mu kark. Stara się rozluźnić atmosferę, jednak jego sarkastyczne komentarze na niewiele się zdają. Lily każe im usiąść, co nie wywołuje oczekiwanego skutku, więc to samo robi Julian, grożąc, że sam to zrobi, jeżeli nie usłuchają. Nie mając wyboru, Salvatore'owie zajmują miejsce przy ławie, a partner ich matki zaczyna swoją przemowę. Kończąc monolog, mężczyzna rzuca nóż w stronę braci. Zdezorientowana Lily upomina go, jednak ucisza ją, mówiąc, iż jej własne dzieci nie żywią do niej nawet krzty szacunku. Między nimi ponownie wywiązuje się bójka. Z wielką agresją partner pani Salvatore atakuje Stefana, a gdy Damon próbuje mu przerwać, przerzuca się na niego. Kiedy trzyma już w ręce kołek i chce przebić nim serce jej starszego syna, Lily łapie go z wyrażeniem przerażenia na twarzy. Następnie widzimy Juliana w sypialni, oglądającego przed lustrem miejsca, w które został zraniony. Lily staje przed nim z zimnym wyrazem i pyta, co właśnie zaszło w kuchni. Nie może zrozumieć jego ataku ślepej wściekłości. Wampir wyśmiewa ją i mówi, iż zaoferowali jej dzieciom wino i ślimaki, a w zamian za to wrzucili go do ognia. Według niego to, że nie urwał mu łba, jest aktem miłosierdzia. Kobieta wyjaśnia, iż ich celem była zranienie jej, a dzisiejszy wieczór miał na celu zakończenie sporu pomiędzy nimi, a nie wszczęcie nowego. Rozczarowana jego postawą wampirzyca chce odejść, jednak on ją zatrzymuje. Przyznaje, iż czas, który spędził w uwięzieniu mógł mieć na niego większy wpływ, niż sądził i rzeczywiście trochę przesadził. Mówi, że jedyną rzeczą, której się obawia to to, iż nie jest Julianem, jakiego Salvatore pamięta. Lily mięknie, widząc łzy swojego ukochanego i obiecuje, że razem to naprawią. Wampir dodaje, iż chce czuć się bezpieczny i to bezpieczeństwo musi zostać mu zapewnione, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jej synowie ponownie zaatakują. Lily zdaje się rozumieć, co ma na myśli i mówi, iż wymagałoby to współpracy całej rodziny. Julian uśmiecha się – heretycy kochają go, więc nie będzie z tym problemów. Para pochyla w swoim kierunku głowy, zanurzając się w porozumieniu i miłości. W ''Mommie Dearest, Julian przebywa w pensjonacie, nie mając pojęcia, iż bracia Salvatore próbują przekonać swoją matkę i udowodnić jej, że jest bezlitosnym potworem, a ona nie może tego dostrzec. Osobiście pojawia się, gdy do jego obecnego domu przychodzi Lorenzo. Wampir otwiera drzwi frontowe i wita gościa, ironicznie nazywając go barmanem i pytając, czy zapomniał napiwków. Enzo wchodzi bez słowa, po czym stwierdza, iż partner Lily wie, kim jest. Julian potwierdza – jest biedakiem, nad którym jego kobieta się zlitowała. Chwilę później dodaje, że opowiadała mu o nim, na co Lorenzo odpowiada, iż o nim wręcz przeciwnie. Słysząc to, mężczyzna rozkłada ręce i pyta, jaki jest cel jego wizyty. Wydaje się, że między mężczyznami dojdzie do bójki, jednak Julian odpuszcza, mówiąc, iż obiecał swojej ukochanej, że w tym domu nie będzie więcej rozlewu krwi. Słysząc to, Enzo pyta, czy na zewnątrz także, na co wampir reaguje uśmiechem. Udają się do lasu. Gdy partner Lily postanawia wygłosić przemowę o odwadze, Lorenzo przerywa mu i pyta, czy jego strategią jest zanudzanie go, aż się podda. Julian śmieje się. Mówi, że jeżeli wampir nie zechce odejść z honorem, nie będzie miał wyboru i będzie musiał zapewnić mu honorową śmierć. Enzo atakuje, wywiązuje się wyrównana walka. Gdy rani mężczyznę, na ciele Lily pojawia się ślad po cięciu – dowiadujemy się, że ich życia są powiązane. Lorenzo wyciąga ostrze znalezione na złomowisku, co wprawia Juliana w z dziwnie, a w jego oczach widać strach. Chce wiedzieć, skąd to ma, jednak bójka trwa nadal. Po dłużej chwili Julianowi udaje się wytrącić oba przedmioty z rąk przeciwnika i przymierza się do przebicia go ostrzem, ale nagle pojawia się Damon. Przygwożdża partnera matki do drzewa i tymczasowo go unieszkodliwia. Następnie drwi z obrony Enzo i pomaga mu wstać. Wampir wyjaśnia Salvatore'owi, że prawdopodobnie właśnie dla niego ta broń została wykuta, po czym ostrzega go przed Julianem, który zdążył już wstać. Damon sprawdza skuteczność miecza, wbijając go jego serce. Kiedy mężczyzna pada – jak im się wydaje – martwy, syn Lily wyjawia, iż ten wariat powiązał życie z jego matką i wdał się w pojedynek. W pewnym momencie, podczas rozmowy mężczyzn, Julian odzyskuje przytomność i skręca Enzo kark. Salvatore mierzy go spojrzeniem i pyta, czy nie powinien być martwy. Partner Lily nie odpowiada i umieszcza ostrze w jego brzuchu, po czym chce pozbawić go życia, jednak pojawia się Stefan i pani Salvatore. Jej obecność ostatecznie powstrzymuje ukochanego. Razem wracają do domu. W pensjonacie Julian stara się prowadzić ze Lilian normalną rozmowę, jednak ona chce znać powód, dla którego postanowił narazić jej życie podczas walki z Enzo. Wampir zdaje się nie brać tego do siebie, stale uspokajając wybrankę i lekceważąc powagę sytuacji. Po chwili dodaje, że tak, czy inaczej była to głupota. Lily kieruje rozmowę na inne tory. Gdy Lily odwraca się bez słowa, Julian zmienia taktykę. Przeprasza za swoje zachowanie i mówi, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek stanie jej się krzywda, to go zniszczy. Następnie prosi ją o wybaczenie, na co ona odpowiada "oczywiście". Mężczyzna nie wie, iż w tej chwili jego ukochana utożsamiła go ze swoim byłym mężem Giuseppe, który był potworem i ją bił. Kobieta zorientowała się, że jej synowie mieli co do niego racji. Julian wyznaje jej miłość i obiecuje, że nigdy jej nie skrzywdzi, po czym czule ją przytula. W Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Julian budzi się przy boku Lily. Czule całuje ją w ramię i gładzi po ręce, po czym wstaje. Gdy udaje się do kuchni, zastaje Mary Louise i Norę robiące naleśniki. Ta druga przypala je, co mężczyzna zabawnie komentuje, mówiąc, iż już nie powinna tego robić. Heretyczka broni się, odpowiadając, że to on chciał, aby czekolada się rozpuściła. Wszyscy się śmieją, a atmosfera jest bardzo radosna. Głos zabiera Mary, która dodaje, iż nie prosił, aby spowodowała pożar i ich pozabijała, co wywołuje kolejną salwę śmiechu. Kobiety krótko się całują. W pomieszczeniu pojawia się Lily. Pyta zebranych jak się bawią, po czym z jakiej okazji ta uczta. Dobry nastrój ustaje. Okazuje się, że Salvatore zapomniała o 133 rocznicy związku swoich podopiecznych. Julian postanawia jak zwykle ratować sytuację. Mary uważa, że nic nie podkreśli lepiej słów "kocham cię od ponad wieku, niż pójście spać o 21:15. Wampir uspokaja je i odpowiada, że zdecydowanie ich nie doceniają, po czym obejmuje ukochaną i dodaje, iż czeka je niespodzianka. Lily z wymuszonym uśmiechem stara się wyglądać naturalnie i potakuje. Później wprowadza Mary Lou i Norę na przyjęcie. Obie mają zasłonięte oczy chustkami i nie mogą się doczekać niespodzianki. Zdejmuje im opaski. Ich oczom ukazuje się wielka sala wypełniona po brzegi ludźmi. Wybucha srebrne konfetti i rozbrzmiewa wesoła muzyka. Wszyscy klaszczą i wznoszą toast. Julian uśmiecha się i wchodzi w tłum, a kobiety wędrują po pomieszczeniu trzymając się za ręce. Ich opiekun odpowiada, że mogą być kimkolwiek zechcą, żeby byli – przyjaciółmi, jedzeniem – ponieważ zauroczył ich, aby spełniali ich wszystkie życzenia. Dziewczyny chcą wiedzieć, skąd miał tylu ludzi. Wampir mówi, iż zbierał ich specjalnie na tą okazję. Sceptyczna Mary Louise uważa, że Lily nigdy by na to nie pozwoliła, jednak on odpowiada, iż to w końcu ich rocznica. Następnie wgryza się w szyję kelnerki. W tej samej chwili wchodzi Lillian, wstrząśnięta tym widokiem. Gdy zaczyna robić partnerowi wyrzuty, zdegustowana Nora zakłada rękę na rękę i odchodzi, mówiąc, iż nie umie się bawić i znowu wszystko zepsuje. Słysząc to, wampirzyca przypomina sobie, że musi przeciągnąć ich na swoją stronę, więc ratuje sytuację – dodaje, iż w tym wypadku mogą zrobić wyjątek. W końcu to wyjątkowe święto. Zadowolona Nora uśmiecha się i wraz ze swoją dziewczyną wgryzają się w szyję jakiegoś chłopaka. W pewnym momencie Mary łapie Juliana za rękę i ciągnie w ustronne miejsce, żeby – jak mówi – poznać jego zdanie. Pokazuje mu pierścionek zaręczynowy i pyta, czy sądzi, iż Nora powie "tak". Wampir jest pod wrażeniem. Z uśmiechem na twarzy odpowiada, że bardzo ją kocha i z pewnością się zgodzi. Mary jest zachwycona gestem "ojca". Przytula go, a on szepcze jej do ucha słowa o tym, jak bardzo się cieszy z jej szczęścia. Później Julian pojawia się przy Lily, która po darowywała właśnie prezent Norze. Chce, aby kobieta z nim zatańczyła, dlatego wracają do środka. W tle rozbrzmiewa nowoczesna muzyka, więc przyznaje, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak do tego tańczyć. Partner uspokaja ją, mówiąc, iż przekupił dj-a, aby zagrał wolny utwór. Muzyka zmienia się. Po chwili okazuje się, że jest to dzieło Beau, który śpiewał, zanim stracił tą możliwość. Lily wymienia z nim spojrzenia, a heretyk unosi kieliszek. Po jego przemowie Lily z wahanie spogląda na dzie3wczynę oferującą jej swoją krew, ale w końcu się poddaje i pożywia. Nieświadoma, że do pomieszczenia wszedł właśnie Damon, delektuje się. Gdy Salvatore wychodzi, Lillian udaje się za nim. Później widać, jak "zjada swoją kolację", kiedy do pokoju wchodzą bracia Salvatore. Damon komplementuje imprezę, a Stefan z uśmiechem na ustach zamyka drzwi. Chwilę rozmawiają, po czym starszy brat trafia Juliana strzałką w szyję. Rozeźlony wampir rzuca się na niego, dlatego Stefan pozbawia go przytomności, zadając mu cios w brzuch. Związują go i przynoszą jego krew matce. Kiedy się budzi, stara się namieszać Damonowie w głowie. Obwinia swoją partnerkę za uśpienie Eleny na 60/70 lat oraz potępia jego oddanie matce, która zrobiła coś takiego. Przerywa mu Valerie – wchodzi do pokoju, mówiąc, iż mężczyzna wie, że jest martwy, dlatego posuwa się do czczej gadaniny. }} Wystąpienia Sezon 7 *''Age of Innocence'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work (retrospekcje)'' }} Ciekawostki Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie męskie